


little broken seams

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Strained Relationships, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, that a few poison words can drive you to something you thought you'd sworn off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little broken seams

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #53: Stress

Cas entered the apartment. He clutched a few bills in his fist.

“It’s not a lot,” the man said, before Dean could burst with questions about _where he’d been, why he hadn’t called, what he’d been doing._ “It should help with rent. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean didn’t take the money, so Cas set it carefully on the kitchen table, green paper stark against dark pitted wood. In an instant Dean had examined every ruffled, wrinkled inch of his boyfriend, from the bird’s nest of his hair to the damp brown patches on the knees of his jeans. Dread ballooned in his gut.

“Cas, where did you get the money?” Dean asked, even though he knew.

Deep blue eyes wavered when they met his gaze, and Cas was quick to look away. He was aware of Dean’s knowledge; he’d had no illusions about hiding anything. “I went to that bar in Marshall and hustled some pool,” he said, the lie dropping like pebbles on the floor between them. There were other things down there too, like guilt and shame and the scattered, jagged pieces of Dean’s anger from hours ago.

_“What’s wrong is that I don’t have enough for the rent tomorrow, Cas, and it’s not like anyone else is going to do anything about it!”_

Stress made people cruel. It made them say things they didn’t mean.

Cas didn’t stay for any more questions. He fled to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving Dean in the almost-quiet of the living room. The water ran for nearly two hours – long after any semblance of warm water would have been available – while his boyfriend scrubbed away the evidence of what Dean’s frustration had driven him to. Dean laid in bed and listened all the while, pickling in the knowledge that he was still going to use that money to pay rent come morning.


End file.
